1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing system such as a digital still camera capable of changing the color space of an output image, and an image capturing method, recording medium and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user wishing to utilize an image capturing system such as a digital still camera first selects a desired color space prior to capturing an image. Examples of color spaces that may be selected are sRGB or Adobe RGB.
After image capturing, the color space of the captured image data may be changed by using personal computer application software such as photo-retouching software. This procedure is often time consuming and inconvenient for the user.
Digital still cameras include a feature known as “auto bracketing (capturing).” In auto bracketing, a corrected white balance value and an exposure value are set prior to image capture when the shutter-release button is pressed. The image data obtained by using the set values is gradually shifted.
As noted, personal computer application software is employed to change color spaces after image capture. When captured saturated color data of a high chroma subject in a narrow color space such as sRGB is converted to a broader color space such as Adobe RGB, the saturated colors cannot be accurately represented. Alternatively, a color-space selecting menu of the digital still camera can be used to change a set color space prior to image capture. However, the image capturing must be performed for each color space.
Moreover, when tones of image data are changed (by using computer application software), although a tone can be changed within the same color space, it is difficult to map the tone to another color space outside the defined color space, which causes the color reproduction to deteriorate and also causes color control problems.